


Sleep

by ThylacineLily



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Humor, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Benji wants to do is go to sleep, but Joel won't shut up... What will he do to silence his dear brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

“Joel, please,” Benji begged as he rubbed his sleep-heavy eyes. “Just go to bed, we have a lot in store for us tomorrow.”

“But I’m too awake to sleep Benji,” Joel answered, looking over at his brother who lay in the bed next to him. They wouldn’t be sharing a bed tonight, but since they knew they didn’t want to bend over to get their bags in the morning, they put them on the spare bed in the hotel room. “For some unknown reason, I’m nervous about tomorrow.”

“You’re probably nervous because you’re afraid that you might find the girl of your dreams before or after the shows…”

“Because if I happen to find a girl, she’s some screaming fan obsessed with Twincest and she won’t really want me… She’ll want a threesome with me and you, with her in the middle, or something like that.”

“Then you keep looking for the girl of your dreams and hope you finally find her. Now shut up and go to sleep,” he begged. He hated to be so mean to his older brother, but he was dead tired after an argument between him and Paul about who could play guitar better. He did feel bad that every time Joel found someone, they turned out to be one of those girls, hoping that the twins were together.

Although some girls wanted this, Joel was straighter than a nail right out of the factory, and therefore, there would never be the threesome. Even though Benji wouldn’t mind taking one of the girls in a separate hotel room with him and one of the other guys in the group, he knew it could never be Joel, which he wouldn’t mind. Granted this was his brother, his flesh and blood, he would have a threesome with him and a female, and not be bothered by it, because this was the brother who had watched porno with him and jacked off in the same room with him.

He yawned and finally settled peacefully into the mattress of the hotel, but soon found himself pulling his pillow over his head, hoping Joel would take the hint to shut up, when he heard him talking again.

“But I’m tired of looking. I don’t know why they all want me and you to fuck them at the same time…”

Before Joel had a chance to react, Benji was on top of him, with one leg on each side of his hips, their groins rubbing together through the fabric of their boxers. “Benji, what are you doing?” Joel half-demanded, half-questioned as Benji used one hand to hold his wrists above his head and his other hand to hold Joel’s head still.

Benji crashed his lips down onto Joel’s and forced his tongue inside, teasing teeth and tongue with his sudden invasion. When he was certain he had shocked Joel enough, he climbed off of his brother and lay back down in his spot. “Goodnight Joel,” he murmured before closing his eyes.

He waited a few minutes before he even attempted to fall asleep, waiting to make sure Joel wouldn’t open his mouth anymore for the night. He smiled in triumph as he a heavenly silence filled the room, allowing him to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me one night when I was desperately trying to fall asleep and my friend and his sister wouldn't shut the hell up. I had to work in the morning and instead of being polite enough to go out into the living room, they stayed in the room he and I were sharing and kept yapping non-stop.


End file.
